


New Year's

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet of Cora and Lydia on New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's

Cora poured more champagne in their glasses as the countdown began, arm going around Lydia’s waist and pulling her close. Everyone around them counting backwards from twenty, the ball falling on the screen. Cora turned towards Lydia, setting her champagne down for a moment to brush back some of Lydia’s hair, the small velvet box in her box felt like fire against her leg as she thought about it.

“Ten! Nine! Eight!-”

“Marry me,” Cora whispered in Lydia’s ear, heart racing. Lydia turned towards her eyes wide.

“Four! Three! Two!-”

Lydia pulled Cora in for a kiss, just as the countdown hit one and cheers erupted around them. “Yes, Cora,” Lydia said when she finally pulled back from the kiss. “Yes, I will marry you.”


End file.
